bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mysterious Egg
The Mysterious Egg is the 10th Season Two episode of the CandyCake Guppies and the 30th overall. Plot Choco raises a newborn baby dragon. Episode (Episode begins on the hill. It was sundown. The CandyCakes are all set for bed time.) *Mrs Galaxy: "Now, climb on bed, children. Tomorrow will be another great day to spend time together." *Mr Rainbow: "Excuse me, hon. I have to..." (He looked to see the guppies are already asleep. Both adults sigh.) *Mrs Galaxy: "Ahh, looks like they've put theirselves to sleep. Looks like we better get to bed as well." (Once they left, the guppies opened their eyes and saw Choco in the vent.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Choco Cream! Get out of there!" *Lolipop Pops: "Jeez, Choco, again?" (Vanilla and Blue try to pull him out, but it's not use.) *Sugar Pie: "Ugh!" *Blueberry Jam: "You know, see if we care if you get sick up there because you slept in an air vent!" *Choco Cream: "Oh, gooooooooood!!!" (goes back to sleep) *Vanilla Cake (under his breath): "Stubborn fool..." (The next day, the guppies are playing outside when they noticed Choco is missing again.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Grrrr, CHOCO!!!" *Blueberry Jam: "Just where could he be this time?!" (In a tree, Choco was napping on what looks like an egg. When he yawned, he slipped off and fell down the tree.) *Choco Cream: "Ow, what just happened?" (looks up and gasps) "What?" (He climbs up the tree to get closer at it. There wasn't any cracks on it.) *Choco Cream: "Did I just...?! But...how did I...? I could've laid that egg." *Vanilla Cake: "Choco!" (Choco hides the egg behind his back. Vanilla, Red Unicorn, and Blue Alicorn approached him.) *Vanilla Cake: "We found you." *Red Unicorn: "We've been wondering where you been." *Choco Cream: "Yeah, like you've wondered where I am..." (looks behind him) *Vanilla Cake: "Hey, you have something behind your back?" *Blue Alicorn: "It could be more sweets and candy he's hiding from us!" *Vanilla Cake: "Shut up! Choco Cream, what are you hiding?" *Choco Cream: "Uhh, nothing." (Blue Alicorn goes behind him.) *Blue Alicorn: "What the? What's that you got there?" *Vanilla Cake: "Any way you look at it, it's an egg!" (laughs) "Who do you think you are, a bird?" *Choco Cream: "What? It was just an egg!" *Vanilla Cake: "Just wait til I get everybody!" (A while later, some citizens from town came.) *Dandelion: "There isn't anyone who lost an egg. And there are no reports of stolen eggs either. It probably wouldn't be a problem if a woman kept it." *Chondoller (sigh): "Just let it go..." *Chandelee: "Go on!" *Dandelion: "If you want to learn something, you'd better go listen to Eggplant." (Eggplant gently nudges the egg.) *Eggplant: "Of course it's an egg!" (pulls out an egg from his mane) "See? A bird's egg has a shape that keeps it from rolling straight." *Sugar Pie: "Then it's not a bird's egg?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Then what is it?" *Eggplant: "Hmmm." (happily) "Then I could make an omelet for lots of people with it!" *Lolipop Pops: "You're missing the point..." *Eggplant: "Ooh, you meant sunny-side up! If I did it that way, I could only make a big one. That would be a waste." *Vanilla Cake: "Ugh, this is useless." *Chandelee: "Sweetheart?" (Sweetheart observes the egg with a magnifying glass.) *Sweetheart: "With Sir Vulture's egg also hatching, this is a good year for egg, isn't it?" (chuckles) *Vanilla Cake: "Just shut up and tell us, Sweetheart." *Sweetheart: "Uhh, my specialty is the ancient Jupiter civilization. I don't deal with this sort of thing..." *Vanilla Cake: "Auuuuuh!" *Chandelee: "Dr Cauliflower?" (Using a stethoscope, he checks Choco.) *Dr Cauliflower: "Choco Cream doesn't have any abnormalities. He's fine, fit as a fiddle." *Choco Cream: "Why don't we jsut celebrate? Celebrate the mysterious arrival of this mysterious egg?" *Blueberry Jam: "This is no time for parties." *Chondoller: "Then why are you examining him, Dr Cauliflower?" *Blueberry Jam: "What we want you to see is over there." *Dr Cauliflower: "Oh! Oh, uhh, it's just that I thought Choco had laid it." *Choco Cream: "I...I don't get it. I'm not a bird, am I?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Maybe Choco Cream really did lay that egg." *Lolipop Pops: "And you start to realize it's my fault? Don't be ridiculous." *Sweetheart: "Well, when you find out what sort of egg it is..." *Dandelion: "Give us a call again." (Sweetheart, Dandelion, Eggplant, and Dr Cauliflower left the scene.) *Chondoller: "All of you keep an eye on that egg!" *Lolipop Pops: "Quiet you! I'll have to do a more thorough investigation." (Scene cuts to the castle on a cloudy sky. Pops was in the library looking through pages in a book.) *Lolipop Pops: "Here it is! The cuckoo is an example of a brood parasite that lays its eggs in in the nests of fellow birds so they are forced to raise the chick..." (lays the book on the table) "Brood parasite..." (She heard someone come it. It's the villains.) *Scarecrow: "Hey, it's Sensai Lolipops. What are you researching?" *Grim Reaper: "Is it something about Choco's egg?" *Lolipop Pops: "Did you guys hide that egg while he wasn't looking?" *Scarecrow: "Who do you think we are, birds?" *Grim Reaper: "So how about leaving it with Choco Cream? If his material instincts awaken, maybe he could hatch that egg." (Both the villans laughed and walked away into the castle halls.) *Grim Reaper: "This is a huge success." *Scarecrow: "It should be interesting." (Outside, thunder sounded. The kids were in the yard.) *Blueberry Jam: "You know, we have to leave now." *Choco Cream: "But I just can't leave that egg in the pouring rain!" *Vanilla Cake: "Well, did you think you've turned into a bird?" (Red Unicorn and Blue Alicorn laughed. Choco gives them a hard glare.) *Choco Cream: "Hmph! You guys just don't know the first thing about raising a stray egg." *Cinnamon Buns: "So that egg is your resposibility!" *Chondoller: "You laid that egg, so be sure to take care of it." (Choco angrily watched as they left him behind. Then he felt a raindrop. It's a downpour.) *Choco Cream: "Ahg! It's a downpour! Egg, you'll be safe with me. I don't care what those punks say about you!" (He rolls the egg with him under a tree.) *Choco Cream: "You know what? I'll bring you inside. It's better than being stuck in the rain and catch a cold." (Choco rolls the egg with him inside the house. However, he trips and the egg rolls down the hill.) *Choco Cream (gasp): "Get back here!" (Choco goes after the egg, when Otter was going after it as well. The egg rollss off an edge, bounces off his head, and lands next to him. Choco arrived at the scene.) *Choco Cream: "Thanks, Otter!" (Otter got up.) *Otter: "Choco! So this is the eff you laid that everyone's talking about?" *Choco Cream: "Ugh...I did not lay that egg!" *Otter: "But this isn't good. Letting it cool in the rain? It won't incubate. Here, I'll show you." (He puts a couple of leaves around it. Then he grabs a large leaf and puts it above the egg.) *Otter: "Get under there. You don't want to catch a cold." *Choco Cream: "Oh, well, thanks away..." (He goes under the leaf and lays on the egg.) *Otter: "Ah, that's how you keep it warm. Now, see you again!" (He scampers off.) *Choco Cream: "But what do I..." (It was too late as he watched Otter run off, leaving Choco by himself.) *Choco Cream: "Hmph...Looks like I'm on my own again..." (He slumps. After a while, a bolt of lightning hits a tree, startling Choco. The tree breaks in half and one half was about to fall on him, when Choco holds the tree up above him. He throws it behind him.) *Choco Cream: "Ha! Nothing stops me from raising that egg!" (He goes back and lays flat on the egg again. Choco was extremely bored after a while. His only entertainments were the raining pouring on the ground and thunder roaring. Choco was then about to think about something. He imagines himself as a bird flying in the orange sky with balloons as clouds. He notices a tree with his egg on the nest. That thought made Choco crack.) *Choco Cream: "Ha! Imagine me as a bird...Heh heh...Ahh, I don't get it..." (A while later, it stopped pouring. The kids are looking for him.) *Chandelee: "Choco Cream, where are you?" *Lolipop Pops: "All of you, you are useless after what I told you!" *Blueberry Jam: "What in the blueberries is up with you right now?" *Sugar Pie: "Yeah. It's not our duty to look after him." *Lolipop Pops: "He's been missing for a while! How about at least worrying about him?!" *Chondoller: "The last place we saw him was somewhere around here, maybe." *Cinnamon Buns: "Where could he have disappeared to?" (She noticed the tree sliced in half.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Hey! The storm hit it! Hey!" (The kids come to Choco napping on the egg.) *Blueberry Jam: "Hmph. He seems easygoing." *Sugar Pie: "Choco--" (Blueberry stops her from calling out.) *Sugar Pie (whispering): "What's going on?" *Chandelee: "Let's wait and see what happens." *Chondoller: "We'll know if the egg hatches." *Vanilla Cake: "Looks like he's been working hard." *Lolipop Pops: "He must feel like a parent to that egg already." (laughs) (The egg begins to move, waking Choco from his nap. The others were surprised.) *Choco Cream: "What happened?" (the egg moves again) "Huh?" *Lolipop Pops: "The egg is hatching!" *Vanilla Cake: "Get off, Choco, the chick is coming out!" *Choco Cream: "A chick?" (He gets off the egg as it wobbles the last few times, followed by a crack. The kids get more surprised, when the egg makes more cracks.) *Choco Cream: "I hope whatever comes out there isn't a mini me..." (It cracks more, until it bursts with something sleeping in the nest. It looks like a hybrid of a small dragon and a monkey. The thing wakes up and lays its eyes on Pops. She freaks.) *Chandelee: "That thing looks really creepy." *Choco Cream: "It doesn't look like me." *Sugar Pie: "Of course not! It's not even his child!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Then what is it?" *Lolipop Pops: "I don't know, but..." (The thing jumps towards the gang, scaring them but Choco.) *Choco Cream: "Just what ever is so frightening about this, guys? It's only a baby." (The creature nudges Choco affectionately.) *Chondoller: "Ack!" *Vanilla Cake: "Ha! That thing doesn't even like you, Chondoller!" (The scene cuts to the kids elsewhere in the woods. The creature hides behind a bush, and peeks out. Choco was up in the tree, plucking out the coconuts and throwing them down. He climbs down.) *Choco Cream: "Hey, you! I've got something for you. Come on out!" (Delighted, the creature gobbles down the coconuts.) *Chondoller: "Soooo ugly..." *Choco Cream: "I don't care one bit..." (The creature barks for more food.) *Choco Cream: "More, you ask?" (He looks to his right, noticing some mushroom sprouting on a mossy log. He grabs them and feeds them to the creature.) *Choco Cream: "Now come along, little one. You don't want to get in their way..." (Choco and his little friend left the area.) *Sugar Pie: "How he was back talking to us wasn't very nice..." *Lolipop Pops: "Does it think Choco Cream is its parent since he was the first thing it saw when it hatched?" (As soon as the others followed him, we pan to the villains in the tank car, hiding. They were laughing.) *Scarecrow: "It hatched perfectly." *Grim Reaper: "But what use does that thing have?" *Scarecrow: "That thing was too expensive to be useless!" *Grim Reaper: "Alright, you have a point..." (Next scene cuts to the lake. Choco pops out with a fish in hand. He throws it to the creature so it could catch it in its mouth and chew it down.) *Choco Cream: "How about more?" (He dives down, and ends up with two in each hand. He feeds them to his friend.) *Lolipop Pops: "It should be okay if we leave it with Choco." *Choco Cream (to the creature): "I'm better off hanging with you than those punks!" *Sugar Pie: "I wish Choco would stop talking like that. I'm starting not to like him!" *Cinnamon Buns: "After watching the way it ate, I think we should eat too." *Lolipop Pops: "Let's go have lunch." (The gang walked off. Blue Alicorn and Pink Pegasus are walking by with pink lollipops in their mouths. Choco comes by.) *Blue Alicorn: "Choco Cream, want some candy?" *Choco Cream: "Yup." (He takes one from him and gives it to the creature. Choco takes Blue Alicorn's candy and eats it.) *Blue Alicorn: "What the?!" *Pink Pegasus: "What is that?" *Blue Alicorn: "It looks nasty." (The creature opens its mouth wide for the candy. Choco heard the two ponies cry out.) *BA & PP: "THIEF!!!" *Choco Cream: "You nasty egg face! Don't you ever steal food like that from anyone!" (The creature barks.) *Choco Cream: "Ugh...I cannot stay mad at you." (Next scene cuts to town. Choco and his friend are down the side walk. The creature sneaks inside the restaurant.) *Eggplant: "Here's the fillet cutlet special, thanks for waiting!" *Parm: "It's been a while after we ordered..." *Dandelion: "I'm already dying of hunger..." *Eggplant: "Well, look on the bright side. It made it really fast! Help yourself!" (The creature leaps for the food and eats them all in a fwe bites. Then it hops away. Choco came it at the moment.) *Choco Cream: "Has anyone seen...Woah. He already made trouble, huh?" (He left the restaurant.) *Eggplant: "My cooking is always good, right?" *Dandelion: "How that thing was eating..." (Next scene cuts to the shop.) *Hazele: "Welcome. Care to try some of our new cup ramen?" *Sweetheart: "Y-you know, Hazele, this store..." *Dr Cauliflower: "...Is rather low on products for old bachelors." *Hazele: "It's mainly the things for children that seem to sell fine..." (Something entered the store.) *Hazele: "Welcome!" (The creature hopped in. The next thing we hear is screaming, crashing, and the creature chewing. Choco came at that moment.) *Choco Cream: "Hey, has anyone seen...? Oh..." (sigh) (Next scene with the other kids in town.) *Dandelion: "I knew it. That egg..." *Eggplant: "And that ugly thing hatched out of it!" *Lolipop Pops: "Monster? What happened?" *Dr Cauliflower: "Oh, listen to this! There was damage!" *Hazele (angrily): "A lot of damage!" (They heard a woman scream as the creature happily eats up her crops.) *Woman: "Someone stop it!" *Choco Cream: "Auuuuuuuuuh! Stop doing that, you snacking-devouring creature brat! Munching up everything in your way! Stop that this instant!" (But the creature won't stop. Choco heard Pops yell out his name. Behind her are Eggplant, Dandelion, Dr Cauliflower, and Hazele all fed up.) *Dandelion: "Choco! Get away from that thing!" *Hazele: "That eater is a thief!" *Choco Cream: "Grrrr! I WAS TRYING TO STOP IT!!!" (gives the creature a small kick with his fin) (The creature pauses and looks back. It growls, startling everyone.) *Dandelion: "I'm not afraid of you! I'll arrest you!" (Angered, Eggplant gives the thing a painful kick. It shakes and cries to Choco.) *Choco Cream: "What the?!" (to the people) "Seriously?" (his anger rising) "You think...you can get away...WITH THAT?!" (Some of the citizens stared back glaring.) *Lolipop Pops: "I understand how you want to protect a child you've worked so hard to raise, but..." (Choco and his little friend glared back at the people.) *Choco Cream: "Hmph...None of you know the first thing about raising a child..." (He and the creature left and went elsewhere in town. The villains watched with their binoculars at the castle's balcony.) *Grim Reaper: "This is too good to be true." *Scarecrow: "We'll move on to the next strategy." (Next, we cut in the throne room. The genie was activated out of his lamp.) *Genie: "Was it successful?" *Scarecrow: "Now Choco Cream isn't able to scold the baby!" *Genie: "A parent who doesn't discipline their own child out of tenderness raises a villain. Now Choco or his siblings can't fight the monster." *Scarecrow: "Right, now send the parent." (The genie squeezes back into its lamp and attempts to push the monster out of the top.) (We cut to a grassy area. Inside a small cave, Choco was making a nest for the creature when it munches it up.) *Choco Cream: "Hey, hey, hey! No!" (However, it dislikes the taste.) *Choco Cream: "Told you." (The creature bites Choco's tail. Choco glares hard at it, looking straight at its eye.) *Choco Cream (whispering): "Let...go..." (The creature obeyed and releases its teeth from the fin. The creature hops out and notices a string of bananas hanging in front of him. It goes after it.) *Choco Cream: "Hey, where do you think you're going?" (It kept chasing it until it disappears behind the hills.) *Choco Cream: "Hey! Creature! Get over here!" *Chondoller: "Choco Cream, we were finally able to separate you guys." *Choco Cream: "Separate us? What ever gave you that crazy idea?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Everyone in town is freaking out because of that thing. Aren't you scolding it?" *Choco Cream: "Scolding it? Hello?! I have yelled in its face like a hundred times to keep its mouth shut and listen to me!" *Blueberry Jam: "Well, it looks like you're going a little overboard with it. Any kind of child needs dicipline." *Choco Cream: "What? Like a punishment? All I did was scream at it, duh. That's dicipline. I'm not that dumb." *Chandelee: "But you have to scold them when they do something wrong." *Choco Cream: "Ugh! I've told you, I yelled in its face like hundred times to be quiet and keep its mouth shut! I've scolded that thing a lot!" *Lolipop Pops: "It'll grow up to be terrible if you spoil it." *Choco Cream: "Guys...Aren't you all listening to me? Don't you understand? Do I have to say all of that the second time so you could get that in your head?" (They heard something come their way. The giant version of the creature hops down towards the gang. The kids but Choco were frightened.) *Vanilla Cake: "How...how did it grow so fast?" *Choco Cream: "Duh, who cares how." *Sir Great White: "That creature is its parent." (The kids turn around to see Sir Great White.) *Cinnamon Buns: "What do you mean?" *Sir Great White: "That's Beehavoc, the monster which has the exact same appearance as the baby Choco raised." *Chandelee: "Beehavoc?" *Sugar Pie: "A monster?" (Beehavoc opens its mouth wide and roars. It spews out fire, causing the kids to avoid it. It gets its eyes on Choco and blows its flames at him. Choco avoids the fires.) *Vanilla Cake: "Choco! Come on! Don't let that guy get you!" *Sir Great White: "This is Dark Wizard's plan. Choco Cream, who brought up the child with love, cannot attack the adult with the same appearance. It was made to be that way." *Vanilla Cake: "Choco, fight it!" *Sugar Pie: "Don't lose to that monster!" (Beehavoc blows more fire at Choco, but he was having trouble dodging them.) *Choco Cream: "Wauuugh!" (glaring at it) "Now you'll get it..." (Then he catches a glimpse of the baby.) *Choco Cream (sad): "What...You're...you're kidding me!" (He was blown off from Beehavoc's flames. The baby hops back and notices Choco being attacked by its parent.) *Choco Cream: "Creature!" (Beehavoc roars. The baby looks back at Choco, then its parent, and then at Choco. The baby stutters and hops to Choco.) *Choco Cream: "Aha! Beat that, big guy!" (Beehavoc was stunned. Its baby hops up and blows its flames at its parent. It does no effect, except angering it. Beehavoc blows large flames at the little one.) *Choco Cream: "WHAT?!" (The baby lays motionless on the ground.) *Choco Cream: "Noooooooo!" (Depressed, he stops by the baby.) *Choco Cream: "Get up...I said...g-g-g-get...up..." (He broke down sobbing. Vanilla was suddenly furious.) *Vanilla Cake: "Alright, you know what? Come on, Cinnamon. We'll fight this guy for Choco." *Cinnamon Buns: "Right behind you!" (The two race towards Beehavoc. He blows more flames, and this time, Vanilla and Cinnamon use their Swarming Cakes attack on the flames. They transformed into the Flaming Cakes.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Let's give this guy what he deserves, Vanilla." *Sugar, Pops, Chondoller: "Yeah! The Flaming Cakes!" (Beehavoc fires his hot flames at the two, but they dodged it.) *Lolipop Pops: "Please, Magic Mirror, activate Cinnamon's and Vanilla's Sweetie Marks!" *Magic Mirror: "Sweetie Marks activated!" (Vanilla's and Cinnamon's Sweetie Marks glowed, and so did their bodies. Beehavoc tries to land on the two guppies. They easily dodged it. Cinnamon flies around it to confuse it, then Vanilla tries flying inside the monster's mouth. Cinnamon backs off as the monster expands and enlarges because of Vanilla blowing his flames inside it. Next comes an explosion and Cinnamon and Vanilla flying off and changing back to normal.) (Next scene cuts to the others gathering around the baby Beehavoc. Choco was nudging the motionless body.) *Choco Cream: "Oh no..." (Then it hatches out of its burnt skin.) *Choco Cream: "What...you!" (happily) "You're back at last!" (The baby rubs its face on him. Choco goes to bring him some bananas. Choco helps himself to some bananas.) *Blueberry Jam: "No matter what kind of monster it is..." *Cinnamon Buns: "That's Choco's own pet he raised for the first time." (Cinnamon goes to see the creature, when it bit her hair.) *Cinnamon Buns: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" *Choco Cream: "Auuuuuuuuuuh! Not again!" (Cinnamon screams and flies around with the creature in her hair, followed by Choco trying to stop her.) End of episode.